


Pequeños ángeles

by Hessefan



Category: mysterious skin
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, Gen, Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora entendían porque eran como eran… los habían forjado así, moldeado, magullado, marcado. Y sólo se tenían a ellos para repararse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeños ángeles

_Ahora entendían porque eran como eran… los habían forjado así, moldeado, magullado, marcado. Y sólo se tenían a ellos para repararse._

Apoyó su mano en la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en la rubia cabellera. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos así… minutos, horas; no lo supo.

Podía escuchar aún su llanto, contagiándolo. Y él, que creía que ya no le afectaba, que estaba más allá de todo eso, caía en la cuenta de lo vulnerable que era… de cuanto necesitaba encontrar algo de que aferrarse.

Para no caer, no porque le importase hacerlo, tan sólo le aterraba la idea. Sabía, con ladina inteligencia, que era capaz de casi cualquier cosa, y esa omnipotencia no puede dar más que pavor.

Sabía que no era su culpa, comprendía quizás por vez primera el daño que le había hecho.

Fue como una ventana, abriéndose en su cabeza que le mostraba el mundo exterior con perfecta nitidez, un mundo feliz en el que él no tenía cabida.

Debía luchar por ello, seguir haciéndolo… pero de ahora en más sin engañarse, sin creer que su vida era un lugar ideal, con sombras oscuras, pero en general lleno de días radiantes.

Era una quimera. Su día a día era la peor pesadilla que cualquier ser vivo puede experimentar.

Despertar, era hora de hacerlo.

Volvió en sí, notando la humedad de las lágrimas sobre su falda.

—Ven… —tomó a Brian entre sus brazos e intentó incorporarlo, sus mejillas quedaron unidas, aprovechó entonces para depositar un beso, espontáneo, que no tenía ningún fin claro más que el de buscar y conceder alivio. Pero el chico no dejaba de llorar, por eso siguió dejándole repetidos besos en todo su rostro—Vamos a lavarte la cara.

Brian, tal vez por inercia, se dejó arrastrar, pisando a su paso los juguetes que adornaban el suelo de aquel infierno.

Se dejó hacer, le permitió a Neil lavarle, sintió como era desprendido de sus lentes y la mano de él recorriendo su faz con una ternura inconmensurable, como nunca nadie, ni su padre, ni ningún otro hombre lo había tocado; de nuevo volvían a acosarlo las lágrimas pero Neil no se lo permitió, no… no lo haría.

—No debes llorar —un nudo en su garganta—, no debemos.

Brian entendió sin necesidad de más palabras lo que quería decirle. Ellos no tenían la culpa, ellos no debían llorar, no se merecían eso… claro que no.

—Quiero… quiero que me digas donde está —alcanzó a balbucear a través de la toalla que Neil empleaba para secarlo con extrema delicadeza, como si se tratase de alguna pieza frágil de cristal.

—Te dije que no sé donde está… y en tal caso ¿para qué quieres encontrarlo? —el tono de su voz fue parco pero a la vez suave.

El chico rubio no le respondió, la respuesta le resultaba por demás evidente.

Pero enfrentar al mismo Leviatán era algo que Neil, reconocía, era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento. El ruido en la puerta volvió a ponerlos en alerta, pusieron sus huesos en marcha escapando a través de la misma ventana por la que habían ingresado. Brian necesitó de nuevo ayuda para hacerlo.

Lo recordaron, volviendo al mundo real cayeron en la cuenta de que era Nochebuena. Qué ironía, no podía ser una noche mejor, sin lugar a dudas.

Brian esbozó una media sonrisa irónica que llamó la atención de su compañero. Neil lo notó tiritar, tal vez de frío o a causa de tantos recuerdos, lo rodeó con su brazo dándole confort y calor.

Sentía como, poco a poco, el hueco negro que ocupaba su corazón comenzaba a cerrarse…

Brian lo sabía, era lo suficientemente listo para advertir qué clase de chico era Neil, empero ambos eran conscientes de que estaban unidos, atados por un lazo invisible, irremediable por el pasado, el secreto que ambos compartían.

Neil lo amó, porque fue quién le recordó que él sólo no había sufrido, que él no se había llevado la peor parte como creía. Era su salvavidas, lo sería, no permitiría dejarlo ir. Era parte de la poca cordura que le quedaba y la razón que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Neil lo amó, porque lo necesitaba.

Para el muchacho rubio no fue distinto, sin palabras, en silencio habían sellado un pacto. Uno irrevocable.

Le permitiría a Neil consolarlo, salvarlo del infierno en el que él ya había caído para darle ese motivo que tanto necesitaba para seguir respirando.

Si Neil necesitaba salvar a alguien, que entonces fuese su salvador; necesitaba de igual modo ser salvado, no creía poder solo.

Al final de cuentas si no se apoyaban entre ellos estarían solos… nadie era capaz de vislumbrar en verdad el infierno en el que estaban sumidos.

Eran ángeles que habitaban el averno, pero algún día se elevarían y desaparecerían por siempre, dejando atrás todo el dolor y la mierda del mundo.

Y mientras durase su camino en la tierra, lo harían juntos, porque sólo ellos se entendían.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Mysterious skin no me pertenece, todo de Gregg Araki.


End file.
